Users frequently download content (e.g., documents, applications, software, files, widgets, ring tones, music, eBooks, videos, etc.) from websites and install the content on computer systems and other electronic devices (e.g., media players/recorders, mobile phones, game consoles, etc.). Many users assume that content downloaded and installed from a website is safe to install and use. Some websites, however, provide a user interface for browsing and selecting content for download, but redirect the user to a distribution server at another website to download the content. In some cases, the redirecting website neither monitors nor controls the distribution website. Due to this lack of oversight, the authenticity of the downloaded content cannot be guaranteed.